Bath Time
by truthbetold09
Summary: Walking under the warm sun leaves Alina and Mal very dirty and sweaty. This is my first smut story EVER so I apologize if it's not very good. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the world and all it's characters belong to the beautiful and wonderfully talented Leigh Bardugo, who's characters inspired me to write this. I hope I did them justice. Enjoy!


Winter had given way to Spring in Ravka and the air was warm and sweet. Mal and Alina had been walking for several days, stopping only to rest and eat. As the weather got warmer, Alina sweat more and more until she was sure that animals could smell her a mile out. Mentioning this to Mal earned her several loud chuckles.

"Alright. There's a water source nearby, we can stop there and clean up." _How does he know that?_

They walked for less than five minutes before Alina was almost knocked off her feet by the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. In an alcove surrounded by trees, was large pool of water being fed by a small waterfall. Sunlight hit the mist and formed a rainbow with such sharp and wonderful colors that Alina stood there for a moment, mouth open in awe. Her gaze was broken by a smelly fabric hitting her in the face and she yanked it off, ready to yell but was brought up short. Alina was wrong; the waterfall was not the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Mal stood in front of her and despite their lack of proper nutrition and rest, he was just as fit as ever. Muscles rippled under smooth skin that was disrupted by long scars across his chest and back. She reached out and her fingers grazed the raised skin. Mal smiled deviously.

"I thought you wanted a bath." Without another word, he dropped his trousers (underwear and all) to the ground and dove into the pool. A wild smile broke out on Alina's face as she fumbled with her own clothing. When she looked up next, Mal was already behind the waterfall. Just then, a soft cool breeze wrapped itself around her bare skin. She shivered slightly and then launched herself into the water. The dirt and sweat sloughed off her skin in heaps and she sighed as she broke the surface of the water.

Alina could see him, standing under the small cavern just behind the waterfall. The sheets of cool water made his body a ripple of colors. She could feel the desire begin to build in her, a flame that made her heart race. Alina was acutely aware of every sensation she could feel; the breeze that chilled her wet hair, the water running smoothly over her bare skin and the distinct ache between her legs that begged for human contact. She made her way toward the waterfall, intent of fulfilling that need. When she was close enough she reached out a hand to touch Mal's shoulder, but he spun around with surprising speed, grabbing her hand in his own.

Alina gasped at the sudden contact and looked into his eyes. There was a hunger there that matched the one she felt deep within her . He pulled her too him and wrapped an arm around her naked waist. Alina could lose herself in this moment; Mal's naked body pushed up against her own, his desire pressing insistently against her thigh. She was trembling. She was absolutely sure she was trembling. He grazed her jaw with the palm of his hands as he laced his fingers through her hair. Mal kissed her passionately, his teeth grazing against hers as she opened her mouth for him to explore. His tongue battled hers in fierce fight for dominance.

Slowly, he walked Alina backwards and the water level dropped until it only came up to the middle of her thigh. Suddenly, a smooth and cool rocky expanse pressed against her back causing goose bumps to erupt over her skin. Mal finally broke their kiss to immediately attack her exposed neck, sucking and nipping at the skin and making the ache in Alina grow stronger until she could no longer stand on her own power. As if reading her thoughts, he hooked his hands around the backs of her legs and hoisted her upward, pinning her between the rocks and his hard naked body. She could feel his length, warm and hard against her center and she quivered with anticipation. His hips holding her in place, Mal removed a hand to cup one of her breasts, kneading impatiently as he ravished her neck, shoulders and mouth. A feral moan escaped her lips as Mal stoked the already roaring fire within.

"Mal." She breathed his name and he groaned in response, grinding himself against her.

Alina returned the grind with fervor and this time it was Mal who moaned. She couldn't wait any longer.

"I need you." Alina practically whined and Mal answered with quick positioning and then slowly, he pushed himself into her. She thought she might faint from the pure bliss that shot through her body at the feel of him inside her. He pulled out and the friction was almost more than she could bear. Alina almost screamed in pleasure as Mal pushed back into her and she gripped his shoulders tightly, willing him to continue.

He began to pump in and out with a steady pace and it was all she could do to remain aware and not give in the mounting pleasure. The delicious friction pushed them both closer to the edge as Mal picked up the pace, crashing his hips into her thighs and causing Alina to cry out in delight. She whispered his name over and over again like her own little prayer, begging him to bring her the release she so desperately craved. All of it felt so right, so perfect and true that Alina couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips.

Their actions became frantic and wild as they neared their end. Mal pounded into her with wonderful abandon, chasing his own high. He grabbed her rear and shifted her to the right a little and all of sudden things clicked into place. Alina's toes curled and her body shook with the force of her orgasm that thundered through her body like the waterfall they were hidden behind.

"Mal!" She screamed his name and he let out a mix of gasp and groan as her walls pulsed around him and brought him to his own release.

They stood there for a moment as Mal spilled himself into Alina, relishing in the unadulterated bliss of their union. Between heaving breaths, Mal managed a cheeky grin.

"You know, you still haven't taken that bath."


End file.
